


Love Makes you Crazy

by Wizardessheartwrites



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardessheartwrites/pseuds/Wizardessheartwrites
Summary: "I need you to get your life together and this does not including fucking our family's vet Klaus."





	

**Author's Note:**

> There is very light erotic writing. Please proceed with that in mind. Thank you. This is also posted on my tumblr account.

 

_It was raw and passionate._

_An animalism ritual._

_Sensual._

_Overbearing._

_And_

_Forbidden_.

“Where do you think you are going?”

His voice was rich, deep. It felt pleasing to the ear. Her robe slides down her shoulders exposing her smooth back.

“It’s almost sunrise, I have to return to my apartment.” She replied sweetly.

He stood up, his entire body in full view for her pleasure. He pulls her against him. Hard. Hot. Unforgivable.

 “You still have many responsibilities to tend to here.” He whispers hotly in her ears.

She giggles.

“Please grow bored of me. I beg you.” she pleaded playfully.

He traced his teeth down her shoulder.

“I will never grow bored of you, not even on my deathbed.”

His hands traced around her most sensitive areas. She arches her back.

“I must return.” She gasped out.

“Why bother.” He teases, “The whole world probably knows what deeds we do. They can smell it one you and on me.”

“Appearances matter. You are not a normal person.” She moaned out.

“Once more.” He whispered, “To keep us sane.”

She chuckled, “We are already insane….”

_Drown_

_Foolish lovers_

_Drown in your love_

 

“Good morning!” She greeted at his family’s doorstep. Her eyes trailed up his body. She smiles coly. The flirt.

“Miss Hart.” He replied.

“You left a message this morning?” she asked.

He looks at her, “Yes. Duke needs your attention.”

She looks concern. “Is it the same symptoms?” She walks pass him. She smelt fresh. Pure and uncorrupted.

“He refuses to eat.” He replies.

“Maybe we should change his diet.” She mutters.

_Give me an excuse to see me._

_To hold me._

_To love me._

_Give me an excuse to stay._

 

“Klaus!” she cries out. He was hammering her. In and out. Deep and quickly. Slow and steady. It was torture.

“Now you address me by my name.” Klaus chuckled amused.

In public she always treated him superior to her. It was an unspoken rule between them. Even if the whole world knew they were lovers. They belonged to different worlds.

Rich and glamorous. Modest and thrifty.

“You don’t call me by my first name either.” She shot back. “I am always Miss Hart, the family vet.”

That was the whole reason they met. She was hired on a recommendation and he never regretted it. 

“Lizabeth.” Klaus whispered. “Lizzie. Liz.” He paused, “Mine.”

Each time he spoke her name, he would thrust deeply into her core. It welcomed it. Her core would grow hotter and wetter with each movement.

“Yours.” She agreed breathlessly.

Klaus brought her face close to his. He firmly pressed their lips together as they rode off the last bit of their pleasure.

_-but pleasure is only for a moment. Reality will always find a way to fuck with you._

“What is this?” Klaus asked his father.

The head Goldstein had called his middle son to his office to discussion an important matter.

“A marriage contract. Choose one by the end of the day. The wedding will be six months from now.” His father replied.

Klaus threw the file on the desk. “So now it’s my turn?” he asked bitterly, “You already finish planning out my eldest brother’s entire life.”

His father smirked, “Not entirely.” He admitted, “But yours is in a desperate need of some damage control.” He paused, “Because _fucking_ our family’s vet isn’t something that should be on your to do list son.”

Klaus stood up. He made sure his father felt his annoyance stretch across the room.

“Father I have always done as you asked all my life.” Klaus said, “However I won’t let her go just because you tell me do.”

Klaus walked out and slammed the door behind him.

_Because in your arms_

_I am the safest_

_I can finally be myself_

 

“Klaus?” Liz asked as she opened her apartment door. It was broad daylight and yet her lover was standing at her doorstep.

He didn’t give her a moment to fully process the situation. He attacked. His large hands cupped her face. He angled his lips towards her. The taste was mingled with desperation and desire.

Clothes were ripped off until it was skin against skin. Hot. Flushed. Unbearable.

Then she stops him.

“Klaus.” She asked with his fingers buried deep inside her. “Did something happen?”

He removed his hand. Leave it to her too see right through him. To be the most logical ones in the most difficult situations.

“Just let me enjoy you while I have you.” he whispered.

She looked at him blankly. “Don’t fuck around.” She replied, “What happened?”

The truth wasn’t going to set them free.

_Desperate_

_Needy_

_Desire_

_Leave these foolish lovers_

_Alone_

 

“I see.” Liz said. They were wrapped up in her sheets. “When will you do what your father said?”

Klaus felt slight betrayed. She didn’t ask him. She already knew he had no choice and did not hold onto any hope for him to be different. “I will decide that later…when I am sane.”

“You should decide soon.” Liz pressed.

He grabbed her shoulders. The sheets fell exposing them to each other.

“You aren’t even going to fight?” he asked.

Liz looked at him. Her face was wet. Her expression looked broken.

“Of course I want to fight but we can’t win!” she cried desperately, “I don’t want to lose you Klaus! I love you but there are too many things against us.”

Klaus took her hand and kissed her fingertips. His expression was soft and relaxed, “That’s all I needed to hear.”

“What?” she asked surprised.

Klaus pressed their lips together gently, “Let’s run away.”

_You do stupid things for love_

_Stupid things make you forget who you are._

 

They moved out of the city and into the countryside. Liz’s old home where she used to live with her parents before their untimely death was one those older corner houses shaded by trees.

Klaus fought his father to allow them to marry for the first few months until Liz told him to stop.

She said that she didn’t need a piece of paper to know who she was committed to. He agreed and stopped asking for his father’s permission.

They ran a business together. She was the vet while he handled all the planning and finances. It was a simply life. But they were happy so that was all that mattered.

But their happiness was bitter sweet.

_Love makes you desperate_

_It makes you forget reality._

 

“She is pregnant.” The doctor explained, “But it’s complicated.”

“Complicated?” Klaus parroted.

“We don’t have the budget or equipment here to do regular checkups.” The doctor continued, “You will have to go into the city and her condition is usually more expensive than others.”

“And if we can’t afford the treatment?” Klaus asked watching Liz rub her growing stomach.

“Either she will die, the baby will die or both will die.” The doctor replied.

Klaus never felt so helpless.

She looked at Klaus and smiled sweetly despite her weaken state.

“We will figure it out.” Liz said.

_Life can be difficult_

_But love makes you strong_

 

They received donations. Klaus felt very strange as he put away the money. Usually it was the other way around.

But he was grateful.

Their neighbors would take them into the city for the treatments. Liz kept working for as long as she could. Klaus took on as many jobs as he could afford to.

And there were bad days when Liz was forced to stay in bed.

 But they somehow made it work and Liz went into labour.

_A new life_

_A new beginning_

 

Klaus wasn’t allowed in the room. There were complications. He sat outside the room with his hands clasped together. Nervous and fearful.

However his son was born safely.

He sat down on the bench thinking what he could do. He didn’t have any answers. It destroyed him.

But it also made him reflect on their happiness moments together.

Their first meeting.

Their first kiss.

Their first time.

He drowned himself in those memories until someone touched him on shoulder. It was his baby brother and right behind him was his older brother and his wife and their mother.

“Why?” Klaus asked.

His mother looked into the operation room and smiled sadly, “She’s a good girl. Even if you refused to talk to us, she made sure we knew what was going on with your life.”

“So baby brother what did you have?” his eldest brother asked.

Klaus cracked a smile, “A healthy boy.”

“Why don’t you all go and see him in the nursery.” His mother said shooing them, “I will stay here.”

His mother sat down. “Are you happy Klaus even after everything that’s happening?”

“I am.” Klaus replied.

“You looked happy.” She continued, “Liz sent us a few pictures over the years. I think she understood more than you the importance of family and staying together.”

Klaus chuckled, “She was always more sensible on that topic.”

“She is.” His mother agreed, “You made the right choice. Any other woman would have let you walk over you. Liz does what’s good for you.” she paused, “Even talking to your father.”

Klaus looked shocked, “When did she do that?”

“I think it was probably a little before she found out she was pregnant. She came up to the office and reminded your father how important family was.” His mother said laughing, “But your father is a huge coward like you. He didn’t think about visiting and mending your relationship. He just decided to stop being stubborn.”

Klaus let out a dry chuckle, “And how did he do that?”

“He released the block on your savings and inheritance.” His mother explained, “You are telling me you never noticed?”

“I took care of my family with my own money.” Klaus explained, “Nothing less or more.”

His mother quickly wrapped her hand around Klaus’s head and pulled him down to her shoulder, “My son….you have grown up so much.”

The door opened. It was the head doctor. Klaus and his mother stood up. The doctor looked exhausted but happy. “The mother is fine and awake. She is asking to see the father and her son.”

Klaus didn’t need another invitation. He rushed into the room. Liz was sitting upright on the bed looking very tired. She turned and smiled when she saw Klaus.

“Hello.” She greeted.

Klaus walked over to her and gently ran his hand through her hair. She leaned forward at his touch. The door swung open again and the nurse walked in with a baby.

Liz let out a soft gasped as the little buddle was placed in her arms. He looked like his father in many ways but also had strong features of his mother.

“Hello little one.” She whispered, “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”

The baby boy cooed in reply making Liz laugh. She noticed Klaus keeping his distance and motioned him to come closer. She shifted her son’s weight in her arms so she could free one of her hands. Liz then guided Klaus’s hand towards their son’s little ones. The little babe stood hold of his father’s finger and swung it back and forth. Klaus laughed.

“He’s strong.” Klaus observed, “And heathy.” He looked at Liz and kissed her on her forehead, “Thank you.”

The door opened again. It was his family. Liz looked surprised but smiled brightly telling them to come in.

“Congratulations.” They all said.

Liz beamed, “Thank you!”

_And now_

_They could finally live_

_Happily_

_Ever_

_After_

 

His father never came to visit. He did call but they were always short and quick. The rest of his family visited as much as they could to see the newest addition to the family and pay respect to Liz’s late parents.

Things weren’t always great. There were arguments. Fights. Things that shouldn’t be said in the heat of the moment.

But they were living.

And they were happy.

And they were in love.

And that was all that mattered.


End file.
